


Rückwirkende Vorkehrungen

by Miss_LuniLup



Series: Post-präventive Maßnahmen [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Schweinegeld, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Berlin, but also fluff to compensate, much angst, we veneer to serious topics again but also cuteness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_LuniLup/pseuds/Miss_LuniLup
Summary: Felix hat es nicht ernst genommen im ersten Moment. Als er Till da im Hausflur hat liegen sehen. Erst als er das Blut an seinen Fingern bemerkt hat, als er ihn aufwecken wollte, ist ihm klar geworden. Und erst als Till im Krankenwagen abgeholt wird, wird ihm klar wie real die Situation ist. Aber die Tragweite einer solchen Verletzung, was sie für ihn bedeuten könnte, die wird ihm erst klar als er in Tills Wohnung Ordnung schaffen will und einen bedeutungsvollen Papierstapel findet...(Baut stark auf den vorherigen Teilen der Serie auf; die ersten Parts zu lesen, wird also wärmstens empfohlen.)
Relationships: Till Ritter & Felix Stark, Till Ritter/Felix Stark
Series: Post-präventive Maßnahmen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102826
Kudos: 9





	Rückwirkende Vorkehrungen

**Episodenbezug: Folge 746, Fall Nummer 21, „Schweinegeld“; die folgende Handlung liefert Kontext und Anlass, Spoilerwarnungen sind angemessen, wenn auch nicht die Auflösung des Falles selbst vorkommt.**

**Ich empfehle also entweder die Folge ein weiteres Mal anzuschauen, sollte die Möglichkeit bestehen, oder im Zweifelsfall die Zusammenfassung der Folge auf Wikipedia durchzulesen, falls man sich noch einmal die gröbsten Details ins Gedächtnis rufen möchte. Sofern es zumindest nötig ist, vielleicht lässt sich das Wichtigste auch so einfach noch zusammenreimen.**

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Felix findet die Mappe als er sich selbst mit dem Schlüssel in Tills Wohnung einlässt. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht vor gehabt an den Tisch zu gehen, aber seine Hand hatte immer noch gezittert, egal wie sehr er versucht hatte, es zu unterdrücken. Als er dann in der Wohnung stand, sich die heimelige Unordnung angesehen hatte, da hatte es auf ihn gewirkt als würden Wellen von Verzweiflung und Angst, Sorge und Machtlosigkeit, über ihm zusammenschlagen und ihn unter sich begraben.

Die nächste Sache, an die er sich so richtig hatte erinnern können, das war wie er auf dem Sofa schniefend die letzten Tränen von seinen Wangen gewischt und mit immer noch bebenden Händen sich die Taschen abgetastet hatte auf der Suche nach einem Taschentuch.

Ursprünglich bestand Felix Plan darin nur mal eben nachzusehen, ob Till irgendwelche Pflanzen in der Wohnung hatte – unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich – die Wasser brauchen würden oder ob es Lebensmittel gab, die nicht bis zur Rückkehr des anderen abwarten konnten. Während Felix aber in diesem gemütlichen Durcheinander saß, inmitten von Tills Sachen, konnte er nicht anders als sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, irgendetwas zu finden, dass er machen konnte, was ihm eine Ausrede geben würde noch nicht aus der Wohnung zu gehen.

So kam es, dass er emsigst durch die Wohnung geräumt hatte, die Wäsche vom Boden aufsammelnd, die schmutzigen Teller stapelnd und in die Spülmaschine räumend. Nach kurzem Zögern hatte er sich an den Schreibtisch herangetraut, auf der Suche nach noch mehr dreckigem Geschirr. Das Chaos, welches ihm dort begegnet war, war jedoch weder heimelig noch charmant, wie Till es selbst oftmals in seiner lockeren Direktheit ist, sodass er noch schnell die Spülmaschine anstellte. Ehe Felix es besser wusste, hatte er bereits alles vom Tisch geräumt, staubte die Tischoberfläche ab und ordnete die Papiere, die kreuz und quer ohne jegliches System übereinander gelegen hatten.

Die Mappe hatte er zum Schluss gefunden, vergraben unter allem anderen. Er hatte die Stirn verwundert gerunzelt, das beige Papierding hin und her gedreht. Nachdem er sich auf den Stuhl hatte fallen lassen, seinen Fund in den Händen, zögert er nun. Ob er es wagen soll? Nachsehen, was da drinsteht? Unschlüssig dreht er die Manifestation seiner Gewissensfrage hin und her, starrt sie mit dunklem Blick an.

Sie passt nicht zum Rest, der hier auf dem Schreibtisch liegt. Die ganzen Dokumente sind entweder zerknickt, weisen Flecken auf oder sonst irgendwelche Makel, die von Tills eher flapsigen Umgang mit Papierkram herrühren. Vor allem aber stecken sie weder in Mappen, Ordnern noch Glassichtfolien, nur lose als Zettelwirtschaft sind sie anzutreffen. Und jetzt hat er hier eine unversehrte, gefüllte Mappe?

Felix ist soeben dabei doch die Sammlung an Papier aus der Hand zu legen, doch so sehr wie seine Finger zittern, wegen dem Schrecken, welcher weiterhin tief in seinen Gliedern sitzt, rutscht sie ihm aus den Händen.

Er flucht leise, denn sein Vorhaben Tills Privatsphäre nicht noch mehr durcheinanderzubringen als damit, dass er schon aufgeräumt hat, seinen Beschluss die Wohnung auf Vordermann zu bringen, bis sein Partner wieder aufwacht und entlassen wird, sei hier nicht weiter beachtet, ist somit null und nichtig. Felix wechselt vom Stuhl zum Boden, kniet sich hin und macht sich daran die Papiere vom Boden zu klauben. Er bemüht sich zwar redlich nicht die Worte zu lesen, aber gewissen Reizen kann ein Mensch wohl niemals widerstehen.

Ein Hesse beispielsweise würde wohl eine stille Minute einlegen, gäbe ein Norddeutscher zu, nicht zu wissen, was ein Bembel ist und der Norddeutsche andererseits bräuchte einige Momente, um zu verstehen, dass der Hesse wirklich keine Ahnung hat, wann „wie" und wann „als" eingesetzt werden müssen.

Zugleich manifestiert sich bei der Jugend abgrundtiefer Zorn, fallen die Worte „Früher haben wir noch draußen gespielt". Ältere indes machen sich eine gedankliche Notiz mal Informationen zur Enterbung und ihrer rechtlichen Schritte nachzuschlagen, wenn Sätze wie „Ich weiß, was ich tue!" durch die Luft wabern.

Natürlich wirbelt auch der Großteil der Leute bei ikonischen Liedtexten herum, um aus voller Seele mitzugrölen; „Gratis" oder „kostenlos" lassen das Herz höherschlagen.

Immerzu aber zuckt ein jeder zusammen, dreht sich um, riskiert einen weiteren Blick, wenn der eigene Name irgendwo irgendwie vorkommt.

So kommt es auch, dass Felix, sobald ihm einmal sein eigener Name auf einem der Blätter ins Auge springt, in seinen Bewegungen einfriert. Er sitzt da, starrt zuerst nur auf seinen Namen. Gleich danach aber wandert sein Blick weiter, an das Kopfende des Papiers und er merkt wie alles in ihm taub wird, liest dort „Vollmacht".

Wieder beginnen seine Hände zu zittern, er beugt sich nach hinten und lehnt sich zittrig ausatmend an die Stuhlbeine. „Vollmacht", dröhnt es in seinem sonst leeren Kopf wieder und er schluckt schwer, währenddessen wallen wieder einmal Tränen in seinen Augen auf. Ausgerechnet jetzt muss er den Zettel finden, ausgerechnet dann, wenn die Vollmacht nötig wäre.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Es ist bereits dunkel draußen als sich Felix dazu aufraffen kann, zu gehen. Die Papiere, die er zitternd nacheinander umgedreht hat, liegen wieder in der Mappe auf dem Schreibtisch. Draußen vor der Tür, Autoschlüssel in der Hand, zögert er die Tür des Wagens zu öffnen. Es gehen ihm diese ganzen Dokumente nicht aus dem Kopf, ohne Unterbrechung denkt er über diese nach. Die Vollmacht. Der Notfallkontakt. Das Testament. Besonders das Testament, das will ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. In seinen Händen hat er immer noch den Autoschlüssel.

Entschlossen stopft er den Schlüssel zurück in seine Hosentasche, wendet sich von seinem Auto ab. Mit weiten Schritten steuert er energisch auf die nächste U-Bahn-Station zu. Gerade geht ihm zu viel zu durcheinander in seinen Gedanken, gehen ihm diese Papiere und Till auf der Krankenbahre nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Wenn ich jetzt fahre", denkt Felix bei sich, die Treppe zum Bahnsteig hinunterlaufend, um die wartende Bahn noch zu erwischen, „werd ich noch neben Till im Krankenhaus liegen, so wenig wie ich mich konzentrieren kann."

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

„Zum Glück ist Basti heute nicht daheim", schießt es Felix durch den Kopf, der mitten in der Nacht am Kopfende seines Bettes lehnt. Die Beine hat er angezogen und das zweite Kissen in seinem Bett drückt er gegen seinen Oberkörper, das Kinn auf den weichen Daunen abgelegt. Zu seiner rechten brennt auf seinem Nachttisch eine kleine Lampe, verteilt ihren warmen, gelben Schimmer im gesamten Raum.

Gut zwei Stunden hat er sich von links nach rechts, von rechts nach links hin und her gewälzt. Vom Bauch auf den Rücken, dann wieder zurück. Mal mit, mal ohne Decke. Ruhe findet er aber keine und Felix weiß auch genau, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass er nicht bequem liegt. Anstatt dem Bett selbst, welches ihn wachhält, sind es seine Gedanken und vor allem seine Sorge um Till.

Das Ungewisse, die Ungewissheit, das hasst er am meisten. Einer der Gründe, weshalb er das Kunststudium abgebrochen hat. Kunst ist ein schwieriges Arbeitsfeld, unzurechnungsfähig und in Krisen verzichten die Leute darauf immer zuerst, auf Kunst und Kultur.

Damit konnte er nicht umgehen, die Frage, die ständig über ihm schwebt, ob er gut genug ist als Künstler, um sich so seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Ob er als Kurator oder ähnliches angestellt wird.

Lehrer, das war ihm auch kurz durch den Kopf gegangen damals, aber wer stellt denn einen Kunstlehrer ein, der als Quereinsteiger nur ein einziges Fach studiert hat?

Das hat ihn damals wahnsinnig gemacht, besonders als Felix Louisa kennengelernt hat und die Hochzeitsglocken hat läuten hören, wann auch immer er sie angesehen hat.

Und jetzt? Jetzt ist er wieder inmitten allen Elends, das die Ungewissheit so mit sich bringt. Aber heute fühlt es sich schlimmer an. Denn heute geht es um Till, um dessen Gesundheit und die Frage, was mit ihm sein wird, ob er wieder die Augen aufschlägt.

„Scheiße", murmelt Felix in das dämmrige Licht hinein, muss sich wieder die ersten Tränen von den Wangen wischen. „Verdammte scheiße", schreit er laut, schleudert das Kissen fort und katapultiert sich vom Bett. Schwer atmend, steht er in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers, beißt die Zähne zusammen und starrt zur Seite weg. Beinahe klappen ihm die Beine weg, denkt er dabei an seinen Partner.

Ungehalten stiefelt Felix schniefend Richtung Badezimmer. Er muss sich die Hände waschen, muss sich richtig die Haut abschrubben, um das Gefühl von getrocknetem Blut loszuwerden, muss… Muss aufhören an Till zu denken, der bewusstlos im Hausflur blutete, der ihm nicht antwortete, der im Krankenhaus liegt, der auf seinem Schreibtisch nicht nur eine Vollmacht und nicht nur eine Verfügung über seine Notfallkontakte liegen hat, sondern sogar noch ein Testament. Ein Testament, in dem Sebastian und er bedacht sind.

Vor dem Waschbecken hält er inne, dreht das Wasser auf, denkt wieder an die Mappe, die alles in seinem Innenleben noch viel komplizierter macht. Er sieht auf, blickt in seine eigenen Gesichtszüge. Dunkle Augen starren ihn aus einem blassen, erschöpften Gesicht an. Wenn er auf seine Mundwinkel schaut, bemerkt er den angespannten Zug, die Stirn vor Sorgenfalten zerfurcht. Seine Haare hängen ihm strähnig in die Augen, verdecken ihm die Sicht. Er fragt sich, was ihm mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitet – dass Till im Krankenhaus liegt oder dass Till, sonst so impulsiv und sorglos, für den eigenen Tod vorausplant.

Felix zuckt schmerzerfüllt zusammen, flucht wieder und zieht die Hand zischend zurück, schüttelt diese dann aus. Finster starrt er auf den Wasserhahn, aus dem das mittlerweile vollständig erhitzte Wasser rinnt und das kochende Wasser abdrehend, stolpert er in der dunklen Wohnung zur Küche, um die Hand an einer Packung gefrorener Erbsen zu kühlen.

Als Felix dann endlich ins Bett kommt, schmerzt seine Hand unangenehm, doch zumindest übertüncht es das schattenhafte Gefühl von vertrocknetem Blut, welches sich an seiner Haut festgesetzt hat.

Das Licht aus, die Daunendecke zur Hälfte über sich selbst geworfen, auf dem Rücken, wobei er die Kissen an das Fußende getreten hat, starrt er stumm zur Zimmerdecke. Der Schlaf, der ihn kurz darauf findet, ist ein unruhiger, aber es ist wohl besser als überhaupt keiner.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Der nächste Tag kommt und mit ihm die Erkenntnis, dass Till eine Gehirnprellung hat. Nachdem Felix wieder im Auto sitzt, Lutz ihm besorgt nachblickt bis er aus der Tür ist, schließt er seine Hände um das Lenkrad. Sein Herz pocht laut in seinen Ohren, er beißt die Zähne zusammen. Übel ist ihm, schrecklich übel.

Unweigerlich fragt er sich, ob sich Till so oder so ähnlich auch gefühlt hat als er angerufen worden ist, nachdem Felix selbst ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, nach dem Fall mit der Lehndorff. Er merkt wie wieder die Tränen und die Wut und die Angst in ihm hochkommen und er blinzelt angestrengt, ehe er in vollkommener Überforderung mit der hohlen Hand gegen das Lenkrad schlägt.

Er zuckt selbst zusammen als die Hupe losgeht, aber zumindest löst es die drückende Stimmung wieder auf und den Motor startend, schiebt er die Gedanken an Till und die Papiere, die er bei ihm gefunden hat und die ihm unter anderem die Nacht über den Schlaf geraubt haben, wieder fort von sich.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Am Nachmittag, als der Anruf im Büro kommt, fällt ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Er muss grinsen, strahlt förmlich und als er es Lutz erzählt, der ihn dann ebenso anstrahlt, da kann er zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wieder richtig durchatmen.

„Till ist wach; Till ist ansprechbar", an mehr kann er über Stunden nicht mehr denken. Sogar die ganzen Dokumente, deren Existenz weiterhin schwer auf seinem Wissen und Gewissen ruhen, sind für einige gesegnete Minuten wieder aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Am liebsten hätte Felix Till ja eine verpasst, nachdem dieser so tut als würde er nicht mehr wissen, wer Felix eigentlich ist, aber da dies kontraproduktiv wäre, behält er die Hand doch bei sich. Stattdessen atmet er gepresst aus, währenddessen klopft ihm sein Kollege grinsend auf die Schulter, hat Till sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt. So ganz kann er wohl das Lächeln nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten, sieht man ihm wohl das Strahlen an, jetzt, da Till wieder wach ist.

Zumindest würde es erklären, weshalb Till ihn mit diesem ganz bestimmten Lächeln bedenkt, dass er sonst so selten sieht. Weich, ruhig und voller Zuneigung. Er merkt wie seine Augen wieder kurz feucht werden, er blickt schnell zur Seite und das Lächeln auf seinen eigenen Lippen wird breiter und breiter. Vorsichtig berührt ihn sein Kollege an der Hand, sorgt dafür, dass er sich ganz zu ihm dreht.

Für ein paar Momente sagt keiner was von ihnen. Immer noch lächelt der andere auf diese ganz bestimmte Weise und Felix wird vor Glück und Erleichterung ganz warm, drückt die Finger, die die seinen so vorsichtig berühren. Eigentlich würde er gern etwas sagen, aber er weiß nicht was, deshalb bleibt er stumm und auch sein Partner scheint nicht wirklich zu wissen, welche Worte diesem Moment würdig wären. So bleiben sie still, sehen sich nur an, lächeln leise und beinahe hat Felix sich schon dazu überwunden seinen Gegenüber stürmisch in die Arme zu schließen.

Aber zuvor räuspert sich Till, blickt mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zur Seite. „Hilfste mir mal an den Tisch? Wenn ich schon ne Prellung am Hirn hab, will ich aber wenigstens wissen, wofür ich mein Leben hier so riskier." Felix weiß, dass der letzte Kommentar ein Witz sein soll, doch so richtig kann er es nicht als solchen wahrnehmen.

Er denkt wieder an das Blut, ballt seine Hand zu einer Faust, auf deren Innenseite Felix die empfindliche, leicht verbrühte Haut spürt. Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln, kommt Tills Bitte nach und schiebt ein weiteres Mal den Gedanken an die beige Papiermappe in Tills Wohnung, die ihm wieder ins Auge gefallen ist als er in der Wohnung gewesen ist, um Klamotten für seinen Kollegen mitzunehmen, in die letzte Ecke seines Gedächtnisses.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Spät abends, nachdem er Sebastian ins Bett gebracht und ein letztes Mal mit Till telefoniert hat, der sich weiterhin darüber aufregt, dass er nicht sofort den richtigen Riecher betreffend den Täter hatte, sitzt er wieder in der Wohnung des anderen und betrachtet in stiller Genugtuung sein Werk. Alles aufgeräumt, Teppiche gesaugt und der Boden gewischt, die Fenster geputzt und frische Bettwäsche aufgezogen, der Kühlschrank prall gefüllt und alle Regale abgestaubt – es fehlt eigentlich nur noch eines.

Lange hat Felix mit sich gehadert, wie er auf den Inhalt der Mappe reagieren soll, ob er denn überhaupt etwas machen soll. Doch wenn Felix ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, hat er sich bereits entschieden, sobald Till im Krankenhaus aufgewacht und zu ihm geschaut hat.

Diese Erleichterung, die Wärme in seinem Brustkorb, die unendliche Zuneigung; die verbrühte Hand, die lange Nacht, die Angst, die krankmachende Sorge, die Panik als Till so tat, als hätte er ihn nicht wiedererkannt – eigentlich kann er nichts anderes machen.

Felix sitzt am Schreibtisch, hat die Mappe vor sich liegen. Seine Hand zittert vor Aufregung und schmunzelnd, muss er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Obwohl schon alles vorbei ist, obwohl das Schlimmste schon offensichtlich überstanden ist, obwohl alles auf dem Weg der Besserung ist, da ist er doch noch so verdammt nervös.

Beherzt öffnet er nun die Mappe, blickt auf das erste Papier – und friert in der Bewegung ein. Trockene Kehle, so ganz plötzlich, schluckt er schwer. Seine linke Hand legt sich auf den Mappendeckel, seine rechte legt er auf der Schreibunterlage ab, genau neben den Papieren.

So kurz davor zu unterschreiben, wird ihm doch noch mulmig, einerseits wegen den morbiden Umständen, andererseits wegen der Verantwortung, die er hier gleich auf sich nehmen wird.

Aber da denkt Felix daran, dass Till auch Verantwortung für ihn und für Basti trägt – vielleicht nicht unbedingt bewusst übernommen hat, aber bewusst behalten. Dass er Till auch damit ver- und betraut, weil ihm Till wichtig ist. Letztlich sind diese ganzen Papiere auch nicht mehr als der Beweis, dass er Till genauso wichtig ist, dieser ihm genauso vertraut, ihn genauso als feste Konstante im Leben sieht.

Mit einem Lächeln, welches ein wenig schwach und abgekämpft wirkt, umschließt er den Kugelschreiber nun entschlossener als zuvor und Felix setzt seine Unterschrift überall dorthin, wo sie gebraucht wird.

Als er sich nach getanem Werk zurück in die Lehne sinken lässt, schaut Felix mit einem entspannten Lächeln zur Mappe, die er zuklappt. Ordentlich platziert er diese in der Mitte der Schreibunterlage, erhebt sich und schiebt den Stuhl ran. Er nimmt seine Jacke von der Garderobe, wirft einen letzten Blick in die aufgeräumte Wohnung, ehe er die Tür leise hinter sich zuzieht, abschließt und beschwingt zu seinem Auto geht.

Felix, sobald er unter der Bettdecke liegt, schläft schnell ein, obwohl er sich schon auf den morgigen Tag freut und besonders darauf, Till aus dem Krankenhaus abholen zu dürfen. Sebastian liegt ihm danach hoffentlich auch nicht mehr in den Ohren damit, wann denn Till mal wieder zum Abendessen vorbeikommt oder sonst etwas mit ihnen unternimmt, sobald er sich erholt hat.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

„Kommste noch mit rein?", erkundigt sich Till, der über seine Schulter zu ihm hinunterblickt, die linke Hand am Türschloss, in der rechten die Tüte mit seinen Sachen. Felix lächelt, schüttelt den Kopf. „Nee du. Ich lass dich lieber erst ankommen. Aber du rufst an, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, ja?", ringt Felix seinem Kollegen noch das Versprechen ab, was ihm Till mit einem Augenrollen und einem eher schlecht versteckten, gerührten Grinsen gibt.

„Und denk dran", ruft Till Felix hinterher, währenddessen steigt er schon die Treppen hinab, „morgen du, Basti und ich beim Italiener, auf meine Rechnung! Dann feiern wir mal meine Auferstehung und deine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit mit Weber!"

Das Lachen, welches in Felix aufsteigt, kann er nicht unterdrücken und es tönt wohl bis in das Stockwerk hinauf, in dem Till steht, von dem er ganz genau weiß, dass er es hört und das Winken, welches er über seine Schulter wirft, sieht der andere ebenso.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Was Felix nicht weiß, das ist wie Tills Gesichtszüge weich und sanft werden, er ihm nachblickt und noch ein paar Momente vor seiner Tür steht, an den anderen denkend und dessen Strahlen als er ihn heute im Krankenhaus abgeholt hat.

Er weiß nicht, wie Till die Tür aufschließt und vollkommen baff seine aufgeräumte Wohnung sieht. Langsam eintritt, der Mund offenstehend, bevor er breit grinst und ihm vor Freude ganz warm wird. Weiß gar nicht, wie Till auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett am Tisch vorbeigeht, im Gehen einfriert und sich auf einmal leichenblass zurückdreht, weil ihm die Mappe sofort ins Auge fällt. Weiß nicht, wie Till schwer schluckend die schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose abwischt, den Stuhl zurückzieht. Weiß nicht, dass sich der Ältere im ersten Moment nicht traut die Mappe zu öffnen, um nachzusehen, was Felix aufgrund ihres Inhaltes gemacht hat. Weiß nicht, dass Till sich erleichtert zurücklehnt und er gelöst lachen muss, sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fährt.

Weiß nicht, dass Till endlich nachvollzieht, weshalb Felix den leichten Weg genommen hat, um sich seine Unterschriften zu sammeln und welche Freude in ihm aufgestiegen war. Die Hitze und das wummernde Herz in seinem Brustkorb, sein breites Grinsen, welches für den restlichen Abend nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht weicht, so glücklich ist Till wohl schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Felix weiß nicht, wie sehr sich Till morgen auf das gemeinsame Mittagessen freut, mit Felix und mit Sebastian, mit – ja, mit seiner Familie.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöle, meine Lieben!  
> Machen wir es heute kurz, der nächste Teil kommt am 15.03. Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Part auch gefallen und ihr beehrt mich auch beim nächsten Mal wieder.  
> Bis dahin noch ein herzliches Tüdelü,  
> LuniLup


End file.
